megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman X Mission XG
he`s just trying to rip us off, do not listen. Megaman X Misssion XG, was a unfinished fan game created by DeathTanz Mantisk and the help of Dr. Ivo Robotnik.It was a real effort beacause it was nicely much work.Most of sprites were edited and others are unoriginal fan made.The game system stand in a massive retro game platform and the bosses stand in masive groups of Bosses from three games like Megaman X, Megaman Zero and Megaman ZX.It SHOULD be really playable.The author of this game maked the first time it playable but realized that the playable version had a virus so sorry for the ones who wanted to play it.It could be more versions of XG like Megaman X Mission XG 2, 3 or even more but these games will come very soon. There were a really playable version of the game but how mentioned it were virused and deleted so I cannod reveal where everyone can download it, I could perish your computer. Appearence Menu Character select Also Axl appears in the intro. =Bosses= Intro Boss: Mega Scorpia Second intro Boss: Japan Man EXE MMX: Nine Tails -Roftoop kidnapper -save Nana Gravity Antonion -Gravity hunter -destroy gravity tower Dr. Psyche -Psycho labs -destroy new experiment Magma Dragoon -Red hot fire world -find Dragoon Copy Ride Boarski -Central -Find Central Core Mid-Boss: Asura Basura MMZ: Anubis Necromancess -Desert Hades -Find secret area Panter Flauclaws -Train power Arcadia -Stop Arcadian train Deathtanz mantisk -Old Life Space -Save Old Presidential Pegasolta eclair -Giga rain acid temple -Stop Acid Rain Mino Magnus -Magnetic field -Enter magne-factory Returning Mid-Boss: Asura Basura MMZX: Protectos the goreroid -Old green greedy life (Newtrogic Highs) -Find newtrogic experiment Hurricaune the wolveroid -Rain barracks -New treasure Bifrost -Saint highs -Find iced guardians Rospark the floroid -Jungle Maze forest -Save the Raiders Hivolt the raptoroid -Thunder master -Industrialism Final Bosses: MMX: Dr. Doppler -Underground base -New mission MMZ: Elpizo -Sky of Yggdrasil -Save Copy X MMZX: 1# Albert Dragon -Flower Palace grounds -Defeat dragon core 2# Albert -Flower Palace grounds -Defeat core master Game Final Boss Lord C (All forms) Theme Songs Main; CD 0 How we first meet-Hunter base (the first time in hunter base) Horay-Stage win This is it-Boss defeat Try again another time-Defeated by a boss A lookat all-Stage select Da first meet-Character select CD 1 Hero Dance-Intro stage Change-second intro stage Challenge to fight-Nine Tails stage Gravity thief-Gravity antonion stage Psycho experiment-Dr. Psyche stage Magmard cave-Magma Dragoon stage Runaway thief-Ride Boarski stage Battle or Nothing-Intro Boss Japan martial boss-Japan Man EXE Body on body confrontation-Boss theme Temple and Guard-Asura Basura stage Obligatory confront CD 2 For endless fight-Anubis necromancess stage Plantium-Panter flauclaws stage Old Life Space-Deathtanz mantisk stage Iron sky-Pegasolt eclair stage Magnetcic rumble-Mino Magnus stage Courage to battle-Boss theme Temple of the guardian saber-Asura Basura stage Basura!!-Asura Basura battle CD 3 Gauntlet-Protectos stage Deep rain barracks-Hurricaune stage The hall of mountain guardian-Bifrost stage Perish Roseish-Rospark stage Industrialism-Hivolt stage Confront them-Boss theme CD 4 UnderBattle-Doppler battle Yggdrasil-Elpizo battle Mandragoohn core-Albert Dragoon Finality wings-Albert second battle Helo!-First meet whit Lord C Form 1 Big battle-Lord C form 2 Devils merge in one-Lord C form 3 Drago fight-Lord C as Shin Dragon Last fight for Freedom or Death-Lord C as Sky Dragon Final Form CD 5 Shin Orbita-Shin Orbital area Sainty-Saint Gardens Botanica wave-Botanical base day Botanica dimeer-Botanical base night Musikka doom-Musikka gigalopolis Command and conquer-Commando deserts Hornet dance-Botanical sera hornets Eclipse-Fall of Shin Orbital Area On new era-Final Fall Robotika-Robot factory Green Highs-Grassed highways Center-Central aerial train Old Presidential district-Old skye Notes *CD 5 contains music form other stages from game that are partially optional. *Final fall is another zone.It is named so beacause it is a devastated floating island. Scrapped enemies ﻿There was supposed to be Copy Zero AA as a boss but it was scrapped for unknown reasons from the game. Trivia *All bosses are selectable, but you can unlock some secret characters and more. *Albert Dragoon is Albert in his first form after Dragoon, in his winged form. *Also X is playable in a ride armor.But if you choice Ride Armor X, you cannot get out of ride armor making the game much harder. *At character select, an alternated Dr. Ivi rottnik appears in the outer part of the stage of Rospark holding a symbol that says Yes (if the player wants the character down) and No (If the player does not want to use the character down). *The second intro boss is a character from Megaman battle network, but in bosses, this type of game is not approbed. *Ride Boarski is fun, playable and it seems that Lord C were impressioned by his abilities and copied him, and is battled obligatory even if the player does not chose Ride Boarski. *Dr Ivi Rottnik first appeared as the final boss of Megaman X 3000 Souls and laterly appeared as a playable character in Megaman X Mission XG, what means that Megaman X 3000 Souls and its events happened and were before Megaman X Mission XG that is very strange (Strangely Megaman X 3000 Souls were created after Megaman X Mission XG). *Asura Basura appears twice in game, that means that after his first defeat, he were re-builded by unknown sources and defeated the second time for last. Unlockable Characters Stages Newest Category:Fan games